Prototype Turrets
Anyone is free to comment their ideas in the comment section. If approved, it will appear in this article. Remember that these are just fan-made supplies that can be made just for fun. Obviously there will be flaws. Lightning Info This turret is a combination of four guns; (Isida], Railgun, Shaft, and Twins. This weapon can take out any tank in a VERY short amount of time. This turret is also able to heal other tanks around you without even using up any of your amunition. The only way that you can get this gun is if you pay for it with 200,000 crystals and Twins M3, Rail-gun M3, and Shaft M3. When you put all three of those turrets together and add some extra parts you will get a Lightning turret which has three modifications which you can use on the battle field. This weapon is so overpowered that you need to get a whole buttload of crystals and other weapons to get this special turret. This turret can switch between four guns that are very powerful. The first modification is the main gun and it is called "Lightning". This powerful weapon has a 170 damage but has a 30 second reload. The next modification in Lightning is "Electric". With Electric you can damage/heal other players and when attacking an enemy, if there are any more enemys around him/her the electric rays will zap to that tank but gradually get weaker the more tanks it zaps to. The third modification is called "Tank Buster". Tank Buster is exactly like twins but has an EXTREMELY high attack power and the lasers it shoots can go through several tanks at a time like Shaft or Rail-gun. The most important thing about this weapon is that when you upgrade it to M1; an extra 75 armor is added to your tank whether it is Wasp or Mammoth. This weapon is EXTREMELY overpowered. Hail Fire Info This weapon is similar to twins but very slow reload. To get this weapon; you need to have 2000 crystals. Hail Fire is a VERY powerful turret. With this turret, you can wipe out almost any tank even if it is Mammoth. This weapon can also make you a nice pot of tea as well so you can stay calm and drink on while you decimate your puny enemies with this extreme turret. Glacier Info It shoots a giant slimeball to the opponent and slows him down while tanking damage.The range of it isn't big and the reload time isn't short but it takes critical damage even at M0.Best to use it with Mammoth(or Viking).Its good for small maps and bad for big maps. Crossbow Info This turret shoots a rocket looking like an arrow.Thats from where the name Crossbow comes.It is very powerfull and has a long range (simmilar to Railgun), but slow reloading at low upgrades.Best to use with Hornet for defence or covering your team while they are taking the flag. Category:Fan Center